


[Podfic]Follow The Dragon

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [62]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hotel Sex, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an early career Iron Age scholar. Merlin is a skater. The slash dragon makes destiny happen, as per usual.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The fic was written for this KMM prompt: Today, I had to leave my one-night stand in my flat because I was giving a guest lecture at the local university. Halfway through, I hear someone sneaking in so I jokingly asked if they had a 'wild night out.' It was the guy I slept with. FML</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Follow The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Music is Just Like Heaven by The Cure.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS_ux2H473I)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the awesome rocknvaughn for the amazing cover art!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dfollowthedragon.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dfollowthedragon.m4b)


End file.
